Ashante and the Dream Scheme. pg-13 scheme content
by SsongSsparrow
Summary: Ash overhears a plot by the Dream team against Draco, and there will be a small makeover on her by a couple people. This takes place in the fifth year! Ash is torn between two rivals and her morals in a comic adventure of mischance. Please R and Review
1. I wish my ears wouldn't have heard!

Hello There,  
  
My name is Elle and I will be writing a story for you today. It's about Ashante. She is  
  
a Witch that is a fifth year along with the dream team and she is so ambitious and involved in  
  
everything that she doesn't have any friends, She is very very smart and is the only one who  
  
could possibly get the same marks as Hermione. (No one can get better marks than perfect.)  
  
Well she is also an artist and half Siren. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
I own Ashante, I do not own any of the other Characters though. All the themes in this piece are  
  
the property Of J. K. Rawling And I only own Ashante and Rain, and Ashante's dog Cocoa.  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoy and please don't use Ashante or Rain or cocoa without my permission.  
  
Hey, I don't have a beta reader so if anyone would like the job, E-mail me at:  
  
angell__@hotmail.com  
  
Oh yeah and by the way I am only going to reveal the house she is in later!  
  
I plan on this fiction being really long in the future so stay tuned, I am in college though,  
  
So don't be mad if I don't update often enough for you ok?  
  
I love you guys! Even if the feeling isn't mutual!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once upon a time..  
  
It was a warm summer day with just the right amount of breeze and seeing  
  
as it was a school day, and none of the students could be outside to enjoy it, Dumbledore had  
  
Been his usually brilliant self and bewitched all the ceilings to show the sky and the nice breeze  
  
to blow through the school.  
  
Ashante is walking disenchanted through the school, muttering an incantation under her breath  
  
trying to get it perfect for her oral exam in Transfiguration....  
  
  
  
"TRANSFIGURA ALIMSOMAE DLIDUNOAE CLEMNORAH!" Her shoes turned into a  
  
tree and she gasped in shock, she had forgotten that she was holding her wand!!  
  
Lately she had been really distracted, and distraught at the REASON for her new found  
  
Idiocy.  
  
  
  
You see, about a week ago, she had been walking down the hall to potions, Minding her own  
  
business when she heard some whispering around the corner. Her curiosity getting the better of  
  
her, she crept up against the wall and peeked around the corner.  
  
It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
  
  
'What harm can come from a little eavesdropping?' she thought, (ignoring all the  
  
answers to that question that instantly popped into her head) and performed an invisibility/silence  
  
charm under her breath, Then she stepped within a few feet of them to get all the juicy tidbits.  
  
  
  
"Harry you know that I am always up for making Malfoy look like a fool, I mean I have  
  
been the brunt of all his "poor jokes" and all that, but what your suggesting is REALLY MEAN!"  
  
Ashante's thoughts-  
  
'Wow Ron really is a human being when it comes to mercy!'  
  
  
  
"I am All for it Harry! Lets make him PAY for all the times he has made us suffer without  
  
heart!"  
  
  
  
Ashante, who by this time was smirking evilly and wondering desperately what the were  
  
talking about, leaned up against the wall. Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron pleadingly and  
  
Said "Please Ron, We promise that we will never ask you for anything again EVER!!!"  
  
  
  
"NO!!!! I WON'T DO IT!!! CASTRATION, IS THE ONE THING I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE  
  
IN, EVEN IF IT IS TO A MALFOY!!!"  
  
  
  
At this last statement He had swiftly turned on his heal and Ran off with a red face, Even red for Ron.  
  
  
  
" Well I thought that my Idea was brilliant!" - Harry  
  
  
  
"You know what Harry? Why don't' we just do it without him?!" -Hermione  
  
  
  
"Yeah, But we have to make a pact right here and now not to tell him about it, He might  
  
go and report it to Malfoy!"- Harry  
  
  
  
"Done! Now we had better go and apologize for trying to pressure him into something he  
  
didn't feel was right."  
  
  
  
As the two walked off I just stood there, Completely stunned and horrified at what I had just  
  
heard! I couldn't believe that this scheme was coming from the school hero, The one who used  
  
to be sooo bloody innocent and sweet, The only kid I had ever had even a mild crush on! I was  
  
in shock. Sure, I remembered the incident in the great hall, But that was Hardly reason for  
  
castration! I must have stood there for an hour or so.  
  
Then I realized that I had completely missed my potions tutoring lesson with Malfoy! I ran down the hall  
  
and almost ran into Malfoy! Of all people, He was the one I didn't want to see right now.  
  
  
  
In all the confusion, I had forgotten to make myself visible or audible, So unless I  
  
actually touched someone, they wouldn't know that I was there. I started rambling on about  
  
how I had been taking a nap and I forgot to ask for a wake up call, when I realized that they  
  
couldn't see, or hear me. "Oh, Duh!"  
  
  
  
He was talking to his goons, about how rude it was of "that pretty little chick Ash"  
  
(a/n: nickname) to not show up for his "TUTORING" .  
  
  
  
'That JERK!!! I am sooo going to Avada him when I get the chance, well, not really but I  
  
don't think that I will let it slip to him what those dumb asses are scheming.'  
  
  
  
Draco was now bragging to a bunch of 4th year Slytherin girls about the incident in the Great  
  
hall with the 'dream team' . "Well after I placed the Veritaserum into all the pumpkin juice I had  
  
Lee Jordan announce a toast under the Imperious Curse about Potter and how much he meant  
  
to the school and all witches and wizards alike! Then After they all toasted, The mayhem started  
  
and I put up banners such as Potter is a Pickled Toad, and Weasley has Toe Warts, And  
  
Granger is a Grindylow, Things like that!  
  
(a/n: Well so They suck OH WELL!)  
  
Well, The main event came when Hermione and Harry were shouting at each other and Harry  
  
said, "Well it's true! Your in the shape of a lollipop, not a Grindylow since you had your growth  
  
spurt!!!"  
  
  
  
Then Hermione said "At least I haven't become some kind of Rebellious Freak! You don't go a  
  
night without detention and I think you've become GAY!!!" The last word Echoed throughout the  
  
hall, seeing as it had become silent when the two had jumped onto the table!" Draco was riddled  
  
with laughter, (a/n: no pun intended) And the girls were giggling furiously and saying things like:  
  
"Oh Draco, I think that you should get a Medal for best Prank of the Century!" And "Ooh! He's  
  
Gay?! Darn! I was just hoping. hey! I could fix him up with Millicent!" ..  
  
The Conversation faded away as Ash ran down the corridor to the potions classroom, It was  
  
already ten O'clock in the morning and she was almost late for her reading time, But first she had  
  
to pick up her Already done homework. She had left it there for Draco to mark where she had  
  
made a mistake. It turned out to be just as she left it other than a note on it that said, " Why do  
  
you have me check perfect work? -Draco"  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^  
  
Ash snapped back into the present and out of her daze as a student asked, "What the heck is a  
  
willow tree doing in the middle of the transfiguration corridor?!"  
  
'Wow I am really getting bad with this distracted state I have been in!' Ash thought.  
  
Quickly Ash waved her wand said, "REVERSIO!" And made her way into class.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HA! Well Well Well, I don't know if you like it or if you don't until you review now do I? I have  
  
only gotten two reviews on my previous fiction so I am going to stop writing on It until I have  
  
some more reviews, But this one I really like and I think that it's a good exercise for my typing  
  
skills! I will write you later! I hope you like it and I hope you review! I am begging!  
  
  
  
Here are three questions to brood on.  
  
Will Ash tell Malfoy what they are planning?  
  
Will Malfoy ever go back to his original Ferrety self?  
  
Is there any point to this fiction?  
  
LOL! Just kidding!  
  
Will Ash tell Malfoy what they are planning?  
  
Do they really want to CASTRATE MALFOY? (All those disappointed women! *Smirks Evilly*)  
  
Will Ron befriend Malfoy?!!!!  
  
Muahaha! (*Cackles Evilly*)  
  
When I get five reviews I will post again!  
  
Later Peoples!  
  
SHMILE!!!!  
  
Rain 


	2. Ash and the Hippogriff

Hello All, I'm back again, and I am extremely impatient so I thought that I would just write this  
  
chapter anyway, I know that this fic along with my other Fic is really sucky but I guess that I  
  
must trudge on with my writing because my imagination needs some sort of outlet. I apologize  
  
for anything that could possibly make you mad or be out of character with this fic but I am the  
  
kind of person that is all daisies and roses and nothing is ever going to stay bad so just have  
  
faith in a happy ending, or at least what I think of as a happy ending.  
  
  
  
I realized something this week. I have no friends. I am in the middle of nowhere and because I  
  
had cancer for a year I got a lot of sympathy but I don't have anyone who wants to hang around  
  
me. I guess that's why I couldn't wait for five reviews, I just need to tell someone or something  
  
about what I dream up. ( Oh well.  
  
Anyway on the non depressed personality of myself!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED SOMETHING TO BOOST MY OTHER PERSONALITY!!!  
  
LOVE YA'LL (  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Class went by extremely slow for Ash, Who was still really nervous about her oral exam.  
  
She performed perfectly until halfway through the exam. That's when it happened, It was really  
  
hot in the classroom from body heat, so Professor M. opened a door. Right during Ashes Oral  
  
Exam, Malfoy walked by the classroom. He noticed the circumstances right away and since  
  
everyone's back was turned to him he decided to have a little fun with it.  
  
  
  
He started by winking at her and putting his finger up to his mouth. Next he slipped his  
  
robes off his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ash was breathless and blushing  
  
furiously by this time and just as Malfoy got the last button undone they were interrupted by a  
  
horrifying screech.  
  
  
  
The two students came back to reality to a most horrific scene, Prof. McGonagall was  
  
yelling at the top of her lungs and glaring back and forth between them, the apple she had been  
  
trying to transfigure into a tree had turned into a hippogriff, and it was cornering a bunch of  
  
students who had been calling her names!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Three hours later they were both sitting in the dungeons awaiting punishment. Snape had  
  
Volunteered to watch the two trouble makers and make sure they didn't terrorize another  
  
unsuspecting classroom. As they sat there side by side awaiting the fall of the ax. ( Just a term  
  
for punishment.)  
  
  
  
Ash couldn't help but sympathize with Draco, It was her fault that all of this  
  
had happened. If she had just told him what was going on with the Dreamers then she wouldn't  
  
be in such a state as to turn a hippogriff on a class.  
  
  
  
At the same time Draco was sympathizing with Ash, thinking that if he hadn't been trying  
  
to pick on her by making her fail her transfiguration exam than none of this would have  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
Draco and Ash think- 'APOLOGIZE YOU IDIOT!!!!!'  
  
  
  
Ash- "I'm Sorry Draco, I never meant to get you in trouble."  
  
  
  
Draco- "What are you talking about, I was TRYING to distract you so that the very thing that  
  
happened, would happen! ..... You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
  
  
Ash, realizing that Draco was just having fun when he was picking on her and when he did  
  
that in the great hall, but because of his fathers influence was a bit harsh it was all just fun, in  
  
addition he HAD said that she was Hot, decided to tell him what was bothering her, so she  
  
started in a really small voice,- "Well if I hadn't been distracted, because I overheard the dream  
  
team planning to castrate you, I never would have been that easily befuddled."  
  
  
  
All the color drained out of his already pale face when he hear this last statement, "Overheard  
  
WHAT?!!?!!"  
  
  
  
Ash- "Draco, I am really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was when we were supposed to  
  
study for potions, and I still had an invisible silence charm on me when I ran into you in the hall  
  
and you were talking about me and you and you said that you were "Tutoring" me, and I was  
  
mad."  
  
Draco, who had started to blush FURIOUSLY, said "Oh, Well I don't blame you for being mad,  
  
BUT TO NOT TELL ME THAT!!!! I COULD HAVE ALREADY LOST MY..." (Draco paused,  
  
frantically searching for the right words to put it eloquently, failing miserably he concluded, "...  
  
YOU KNOW!!!!!"  
  
At this point Ash did something that caught Draco very much off guard, She said, "Well seeing as  
  
I almost ruined you permanently, and you made me fail a test, how about I help with a plan to  
  
protect you, and you become my friend?"  
  
  
  
Draco was frantically searching for something that made sense in this new world that seemed  
  
upside down from everything he had ever known. The girl he had liked from his first year and  
  
had even been willing to tutor even though she didn't need it, had said she wanted to be friends.  
  
This was weird enough, because she had seemed to hate him before today, but on top of that,  
  
the dream team, the angelic people that always seemed so innocent, were planning on getting  
  
rid of his manhood! Not even Snape would believe THIS story!  
  
  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Ooh I am sooo Mean!!! lol I did a really bad cliffy there!  
  
Will Draco accept her proposal? Do you care and are you even reading?  
  
Do I even know what's going to happen next?  
  
Will Draco and Ash get together?  
  
Muahahaha!!!!!! I guess you will have to review and give me suggestions, also please tell me  
  
what you think about my questions in this and the last chapter. What do you want to happen?  
  
I don't know if I like you guys, I don't have any reviews to judge you on.  
  
Love ya  
  
Rain 


End file.
